Article of Fail: Bandos GWD
After driving myself absolutely mental with the Slayer skill, I decided to take me and my friends to the God Wars Dungeon to go mash some giant nooby monsters. Little did we know we were going to fail more than the UK 2010 Coalition Government. (If any Tories are offended by the above, I can refer you to The Reply Given in Arkell vs Pressdram (1971).) First Team - You're DOING IT WRONG! I met up with some awesome people who, along with me, got geared up for the OOOUUUURRRRGGGG. But due to the new Treasure Trails Update, it took a whole fucking hour to find a reasonably free world due to a bunch of absolute no lifers who could decimate General Graardor in 3 seconds flat. After a long hour of watching countless 138s with chaotic mauls and PvP armour smash a pixelated Ourg to bits, they left out of boredom and we were free to try it ourself. This was where it began to really suck. I was designated as the tanker, because I was the only one who has the most basic idea of how to fight this prick. What happened was a bigger epic fail than ever imaginable. Firstly, 3 of my team-mates were using PROTECT FROM MAGIC, while I used Protect from Melee, and the other 2 semi-unstupid team-mates correctly used Protect from Range. However, one of these let his Spirit Terrorbird attack General Graardor, and not approving of being attacked by a Pokemon wannabe, went over to the Terrorbird's owner and FALCON....PAAAUUNNCHED! him for 605 damage. His ring of life activated and he pissed off back to his respawn point safely. He was the lucky one. We finally scraped in a kill, although one of our team-mates got mashed because Graardor targeted him after the other guy ROL'd out, and he didn't realise in time. Two Graardor Paaaunches later and he was down for the count. He was screaming at me in PM after. Apparently he lost his Amulet of Fury and his Chaotic Longsword. 5 Rune javelins. Fuck the drop table. Then, the final nail in the coffin appeared. Three level 138s in Void and Dragon Claws showed up, and proceeded to tear the arse off Graardor even faster than the nutters before. Overloads, special restore potions and even Chaotic Mauls, these were fucking showoffs. Condoning wasting your life on a inconsequental Java game, its only something idiots would do. Apparently to them they're the W77 Claw Crash Unit. To us they were a disaster, ruining all our fun. To everyone else they're a bunch of spotty teenagers with too much time on their hands. Team No.2:RWT PURES ZOMFG!!@!@!!@ I next went with 2 with my best friends(someone who i know i can trust.).We were good,killing graador and hes pathtic "bodyguards(graador actually protects them,not the other way around).Then we got crashed by a bunch(about 25) of pure with dragon claws.And because jagex made dragon claws such an overpowered basterd rwt weapon,we got crashed.Happy? Article closed...For now. My membership ended.Dont worry ill be back soon.